Breakdown
Breakdown '''(aka. '''Bertie's Breakdown in the US) is the 20th episode of Season 2. Plot It was winter on Sodor and once again the rails and roads were icy. Cars, buses, and lorries had to be very careful. There were also snowdrifts on the roads too. One day, Butch was waiting for an emergency at the rescue centre when Bulgy raced up. He was honking his horn like crazy. "Bulgy, Bulgy... Slow down and stop that racket! Now, what's wrong?" said Butch. "It's Bertie! I saw him! On the road under a snowdrift! I would've helped, but I had to meet up with Emily at the junction!" The alarm rang and Butch's driver hopped into the seat. "Don't worry, Bulgy. Bertie will be rescued. Now, go along and take the rest of the passenger to their destination." said Butch, so Bulgy drove away. "Butch to the rescue!" cried Butch and drove away as quickly as possible. The loudspeaker sounded. "Harold, you go too. I think Butch will need some help." the person on the loudspeaher said. "Yes. sir! I'll use my lamp to find Bertie and guide Butch back here." said Harold. His pilot arrived and Harold buzzed away. Down on the ground, Butch's driver kept his hand on the steering wheel; he had to drive around patches of ice so Butch wouldn't spin out of control. "At this rate, we'll never reach Bertie! Oh, well. I hope Bertie's all right." Butch drove slowly around patches of ice and avoided snowdrifts. Suddenly, a beam of light shone above him. "Harold! I didn't know you were coming too!" "A friend's work is never done!" replied Harold, "The manager told me that you needed some help." "Indeed I do. Do you see Bertie anywhere?" "Red bus at 2:00!" called Harold and Butch could see a large snowdrift in the distance. He could hear a frantic bus horn, so Butch honked in return. Some workmen with shovels were already starting to dig Bertie out. "I'll lend you a hand there!" called Butch's driver. Butch's driver hooked up Butch up to Bertie. Butch slipped and tugged and slipped until at last, Bertie and his driver were free. Harold's pilot pressed a button that end down a rope with a harness so two people could be pulled up into Harold, where the pilot would give them some cocoa to warm them up. "Don't worry, chap! I'll take the passengers, while you can get Bertie back to the rescue centre." called Harold. "Works for me!" replied Butch. After a few minutes, Harold flew off back the rescue centre with Bertie's passengers. "Thanks, Butch! I thought I'd be an ice cube on wheels!" said Bertie gratefully. "No problem, Bertie." replied Butch, "It's what I do. I rescue people and vehicles." Butch started to tow Bertie back to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre.Then, a blizzard struck. Snow started falling from all directions. "Talk about bad timing..." groaned the driver. The snow piled up on the road, but Butch struggled on. "I will do it! I will do it!" he panted. "If only a snow blower was here." groaned Bertie. Butch pressed on and on, but then came the biggest snowdrift Butch had ever seen! "Oh no!" groaned Butch, "What now?" "We must go around it," replied Bertie, "What else are we supposed to do?" Back at the rescue centre, Harold was worried. "Butch should've been here by now. He's probably stuck! Oh dear! Oh dear! We must rescue him at once." Harold's pilot walked over to him. "Pilot, can we go and rescue Butch and Bertie?" "I don't like the look of this, but we must take that chance!" the pilot agreed. Soon, Harold was up into the air again and flying west. Butch and his driver couldn't see a thing. Butch and Bertie were hopelessly lost. "This is worse than my fog incident. We're stuck in the middle of a blizzard!" "We'll never get out of here!" groaned Bertie's driver. Suddenly, Butch's driver could see a light flashing. "Could it be... Harold!" gasped the driver. "Horrah! Horrah!" cheered Bertie and Butch. was Harold, who had come to help with the rescue. "How are you doing out here in the cold?" asked Harold. "Not very well. My engine is about to freeze." replied Butch, "We're lost. I suppose you're here to help." "Well, never fear! Because Harold the Helicopter is here!" Harold guided Butch and Bertie back to the rescue centre. "Thanks, Harold!" called Bertie. Harold winked and beamed his bright light down on the Rescue Centre. The manager cheered when he saw them. "A fine piece of work, you two. I'm mighty proud of you. It just goes to show you, never give up!" Harold and Butch were pleased. "I'm just glad to get out of this blizzard!" said Bertie. Characters *Bertie *Harold *Bulgy *Butch *Emily (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode to only feature off-rail vehicles. Category:Season 2 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes Category:Vhs